Until The End Of Me
by HouseOfWolves12
Summary: A young goddess, trapped in the land of the dead, is whisked away by her former home of Asgard. Once a playful young girl, she has grown into a shy and defensive woman, unwilling to get close to any. When Loki glides into her life, it's turned upside down as loyalty shifts and power grows-and possibly something more. Loki/OC. Rated M for language, violence, and eventual sexy time.
1. Ch 1: Coming Home

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Thor fanfiction, and I just wanted to warn you Niffleheim might be a little different than what you would expect. I researched both Marvel's and Norse mythology's versions of the land of the dead and I have done my best to stick to a a mixed version of it with a few tweaks. I take constructive criticism well and enjoy reviews, so if you have something to say please feel free to do so. Let me know how I do with this first shorter chapter; I promise they will start to plump up as I go along.**

* * *

Elizabeth gazed at herself in the cracked mirror, her lifeless green eyes staring back at her. Her cheeks were dangerously pale, and each breath brought a fog of cold air. Trying to remember the last time she smiled was like grasping at straws-fruitless and frustrating. Her mind hardly grasped the concept of time as it was. A crown of black and white frozen roses sat upon her head, as it always did. She silently held her hand up to the mirror, wiggling her fingers and watching the movement. She tore her gaze away from her reflection when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Her voice rasped, and quietly she wondered when the last time she had water. Living in the land of the dead did not quite bring as much fresh water (though the land was covered in ice) and food as she had hoped in her long years as being held captive. She hugged her robe of furs closer as the great doors to her chambers opened, and wiggled her cold toes in her boots. It had become a daily process, trying to keep warm; it took everything she had each morning to roll out from under the bountiful covers on her bed to get ready for the day.

"Lady Elizabeth." Her handmaid bowed slightly, as always. Being a… normal resident of Niffleheim, she did not feel the biting freeze or needs of nourishment. She was free to come and go, without a need of multiple layers or worrying about whoever was controlling her bringing her water. "I'm here with saddening news."

"That with all the ice you cannot bring me a single goblet of water?" Her voice took on a bitter end, dropping down on her cool bed sheets she slept in for many years. Is the only thing I think of water now? She mused in her own head. It was the only thing that mattered to her now, she supposed, as she ran her hands over the thick covers.

"The Asgardians have located your position. They claim you belong to them." That was news to her. She was too young to have remembered how she arrived, but knew her mother came from Vanaheim. Her father had been absent all of her life, all of it that she could remember. Her mother would tell her about him though; he had been a gentle man with a soft voice. Her mother told her that he had cried when he held her in his arms the night she was born. She could almost see him, her description of her father was so clear.

"Now why would they be searching for me." She asked softly, laying back, her long platinum blond hair spreading out as she thought about this. Her handmaid wrung the sleeve of her dress worriedly, looking as if Elizabeth would become angry with the next bit of news. It's not as if she actually could do anything about it if she did become angry; how can you harm the dead?

"The Asgardians believe you to be their own, Lady Elizabeth. Our queen suspects they will be at our doors by tomorrow morning, and she will have to give you up as she does not want a war."

Elizabeth thought about this for a few moments. From what her maids had told her, Asgard was shining world with untold riches, gods, goddesses, and power. They were what ruled over the worlds of Yggdrasil, balancing powers and restoring order. She heard of the mighty hammer-wielding Thor and wise old king Odin in her mother's stories when she was a child, along with their beautiful queen Frigga and deceitful Loki. "Do you think I would be welcomed, Yana?"

"I think you would be, Lady Elizabeth. Others tell me you would be more comfortable in a land you wouldn't need to hide under blankets to survive in. And still yet others tell me the Asgardians will not be kind." Yana worried about her lady, and what would come of her in Asgard. She knew she was a gentle being at heart, and also knew that the men of Asgard were rowdy when consuming one too many glasses of mead. Yana didn't think Elizabeth would last long if she didn't toughen up.

"Thank you, Yana." Elizabeth murmured, staring up at the ceiling. She did not want to think of the days to come, as she would be either locked up in another room or forced to attend social events. Elizabeth wasn't one for making friends; when she was allowed out of her room (on the rare occasion), she opted to stay inside. People made her nervous, so she tended to keep to herself.

"Tomorrow I will arrive early to help ready you to leave. Our queen will hope that if we offer you, they will not be angry. They seem to believe we are keeping you here against your will."

Elizabeth resisted scoffing. Even when her mother was here with her, alive, they had to live within the castle and were not allowed to wander outside. If it was for her own good or they did not want anyone knowing their were here, she did not know. When she looked out her window, she could not see anything harmful except for the vast expanse of ice and snow, the gliding figures of the dead travelling to and from the castle.

Yana left silently to leave her to her thoughts. Elizabeth closed her eyes, focusing on deeply breathing as she played with her long gold chain, a diamond jeweled pendant hanging off of it. Whenever she touched it she felt her mother's strong and magical presence. She had told her a long time ago the necklace had been passed down for hundreds of years in Vanaheim, with multiple strong sorceresses holding it. Sometimes she liked to believe she could feel the magic from the past holders coursing through the pendant.

She shook away the past thoughts, stuffing the necklace under her neckline as she sat up, looking around. The word was dark, mostly, but somehow she still knew when it was night time on any other planet. She gave a soft sigh as she stood, slipping off the thick boots they had fashioned for her when they realized she was more susceptible to the cold than they had thought. Quickly she hopped back into bed, snuggling under the multiple covers and willing them to warm up faster, something she did every night.

The next morning she woke to the insistent knocking at her door. She groaned softly, snuggling deeper under the covers, pulling the blankets over her head as she muttered softly to herself. Maybe if I pretend I'm still sleeping they'll go away, she thought to herself. It was a wish in vain, when they threw open the doors, sick of waiting for her to get up. One of the maids through a few of the blankets back, eliciting a long and high whine from her.

"Come, Lady Elizabeth. Today you will leave." Yana told her, brushing her hair back with her hand. Elizabeth sighed, sitting up after a moment but keeping the blankets wrapped around herself. A few extra torches were brought in and hung on the walls in an attempt to warm the room for her to dress. Elizabeth's sleepy eyes trailed across the room, the bright red and orange flames licking up towards the ceiling and struggling not to be put out. She could, however, feel a rise in the temperature after a while and smiled slightly. She wished they would have gone this far for her on any other day, at least when she was dressing for the day or was awake. She might have been happier here if they did.

"We have prepared a bath for you." Yana told her, taking her arm and leading her to the attached bathing house to her room, where more of the torches were placed. The water was quickly cooling, so she quickly washed her body while Yana tended to her hair. After the short bath, her hair was towel dried and a second maid brought in a long, black dress with sleeves that ran to her wrists. When the dress twisted, the torches light caught the gold that was interlaced within the fabric, glinting at who looked at it. Elizabeth couldn't help but reach out and touch the light material, smiling softly as she did so. Usually she wore men's clothing, as they were warmer and more comfortable. The heels that were brought in with the dress were also black, but the heels being solid gold, and her long thin gloves were gold. She silently wondered why she was being fawned over now.

Her long white hair was brushed and fully dried before an intricate braid was made, her shorter bangs framing her face. A soft blue was spread across her eyelids, increasing the femininity of her face. Her slender body fit perfectly into the flowing dress, and the heels cast her five foot four inch frame three inches taller. Elizabeth, for once, looked like the goddess she was meant to be as she stood in front of a full length mirror they had wheeled into her room. Her shoulders were squared back and her gaze even as she stared back at herself.

"Are you happy with your appearance, my lady?" A meek maid asked as she watched her. It was hard to tell when their lady was satisfied.

"I am." Elizabeth answered simply, before turning her gaze to Yana and the other maid. Her eyes held a glint of happiness in them, sparking Yana to smile up at her. Yana had known Elizabeth since the day she arrived with her beautiful mother, so she had the chance to see her grow up and mature. She had watched her childlike playful banter disappear as she grew, and when her mother died it had been the biggest change she had witnessed. Her mother had not stayed in Niffleheim, instead passing on to Valhalla. Yana knew Elizabeth was happy with her mother passing to a better place, but missed her greatly.

"Our queen would like you to be ready outside for when they arrive. She has sensed the Bifrost stirring for some time." Yana informed her, taking Elizabeth's gloved hand and led her outside her room. The long corridor echoed their steps as they walked. The biting cold made her wonder what it would be like in Asgard; she had grown mostly used to be cold, so if it was mild there how would she feel? Too hot? Uncomfortable?

"We will miss you." Yana said gravely. Elizabeth looked down at her, squeezing her hand gently. So many questions were still in her mind about her leaving; the main one being why. Why did they want her so badly that they were willing to come and fetch her from a different world? Nothing added up. Both of her parents were dead, and they left Asgard willingly, so why would they want her now?

Suddenly the skies above darkened, the light puffs of clouds darkening and gathering above them. They started swirling, before bright colors shot down in a circle, hitting the icy expanse of the ground. The winds pushed back everything in its path, the iciness cutting into her skin as she stood shivering on the shining steps of the castle. When the lights much similar to a rainbow died away, there stood five immaculate warriors, wearing armor and great golden helmets, all looking alike as they stared out at the frozen wasteland. One of the men saw her and moved forward to her.

"The All-Father requests your arrival in Asgard at once." He told her in a brisk manner, the warm breath from words coming out in a light fog. She studied the Asgardians features briefly, marking the proud look in his gaze before her gaze travelled to the rest of the men, the same proud look being in all of them.

"I've heard." She murmured, allowing the man to lead her back to the others after one last goodbye to Yana. She stood facing the large royal blue castle, seeing many of the people she had seen pass by stare in wonder at the Asgardian warriors. No matter how much she hated it here, it was home to her. She gripped her necklace tightly before she felt her stomach drop, being dragged up and away from her life and into a world she knew not what to expect.


	2. Ch 2: Welcome

**I am so grateful with the amount of people who have followed/favorited this story within the first day. It means a lot to me, and thank you to the first reviewer, angel897. This quick update is for your kind words. I believe I will update every Monday; but I love this story so it might be more frequent than that. As always, please review!**

* * *

A gasp fell from Elizabeth's lips when the exhilarating feeling of transportation through the Bifrost ceased, and her body tingled with the much warmer air. She stood, surrounded by the five guards, inside a dome of gold. A large dark man, also clad in gold, stood stoically in the center, his hands on the hilt of a blade thrust into a spot for it. It seemed he was Heimdall, the Guardian of Asgard. She felt immediately humbled being in his presence, his equally golden eyes resting on her. She remembered her mother saying his eyes saw everything, all at once, with nothing hidden from him.

"Odin is waiting, Lady Elizabeth." His tone was even and his voice deep, so even and so deep that Elizabeth wondered how long he had actually been a guardian. She admired him already.

"Thank you," she responded meekly, sending a quick smile his way before the guards began to lead her away. At the last possible moment she thought she detected a hint of a smile on her face before she was being led away quickly. Outside the Bifrost, a long expanse of a rainbow road lay before her, it's ever changing and moving colors causing her stare in amazement. She was so enthralled with the road that she almost missed the view of the immense size of the royal home, its spires seeming to touch the multitude of stars. She couldn't take her eyes away from the breathtaking sight before her. It was like something out of a fairytale, and Elizabeth seemed to be playing the fair maiden.

Her escorts said nothing as they continued with a brisk pace, Elizabeth having to almost jog to keep up with them. She wished they would slow down and enjoy the view, the rushing water beneath them, but reminded herself that they were here every day. The first set of doors were opened slowly, giving a better view of the castle in all its glory. She suppressed a sigh in wonder at the great world.

The second set of doors gave way inside the castle. This time Elizabeth did not conceal her gasp; was everything made out of gold? Did they have so much of it they didn't know what to do with it? The walls appeared to be solid gold, as did the columns. The whole hall was lavished with the very best of furs, drapery, and decorations. It seemed as if this world was made of money, and the finest elements, gifted with great items that Elizabeth could not even dream about. Her most wildest of dream about Asgard was nothing compared to the real thing.

As they continued to walk, she saw many of the people who seemed to be nobles turn to look at her, sometimes curiously, sometimes with pity, causing her stomach to knot. She quickly looked down, wishing her hair to not be in that awful braid to help shield her from the view of others. She had felt beautiful in Niffleheim, standing in her black and gold attire, but now she felt as if she were a peasant among such royalty and outlandish beauty.

"My King." The men around her suddenly stopped and placed a fist over their hearts, kneeling. Elizabeth looked up, shocked to see that they had arrived at a great throne, an old man with white hair and beard sitting atop it, one eye with a patch of gold over it, slight scars hinting at an old battle peaking through the edges. On one side of the king, stood a broad expanse of a man, his armor glinting back at her. He had a long red cape, his longer blond hair hanging at the sides of his face, a large and heavy looking hammer in his grasp. A woman, a beautiful aging woman, stood by his other side, her blond hair in a braid not unlike her own.

And to the side of the woman (who she immediately guessed would be the queen), was a tall, slender man. He exuded a mysterious quality, his expression being carefully hidden with a bored expression. He was pale, like her, with his long raven black hair slicked back, high, sharp cheekbones, with strikingly green-blue eyes staring back at her, his silver armor and green accents fitting him well. He was breathtaking.

"Elizabeth Rowing." The old king stated, straightening upon his throne. Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, falling to one knee like the warriors, only hers was much more awkward.

"Forgive me, I have not been in the presence of someone of your stature in… forever." She stated, not allowing her to look up, the burning sensation on her cheeks letting her know that she was, in fact, blushing. The royalty looked at her in question, they knew she was the daughter of a Goddess and yet her stature appeared… small. She was short, simply, and much too thin, as if she had not eaten in weeks. She didn't appear to be anything like the strong, mighty Asgardians. She didn't even appear to possess the magical qualities her mother had.

Like he did with anyone else, Loki studied her carefully. She obviously was not taken care of when she lived in-where was it? They had told him multiple times and yet he still could not be bothered to remember. He wasn't even sure why he was here; she was just another meaningless Goddess of something that would fade into obscurity. She was, however, a pretty face, beautiful in fact; so beautiful Loki was possibly paying too much attention to her for he almost missed his father's next words.

"Stand, child. It has been a long time since you have been in these halls, and your father has awaited your return." Odin's kind and kingly voice told her. Her head snapped to meet his gaze as she stood, confused. Her father?

"My father is dead." She stated dryly, not caring if she didn't address him correctly. She knew, for a fact, that he was dead.

Odin stared back at her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "He has been alive, all this time. He searched for a hundred years when you and your mother left. He even searched Jotunheim for you both. He was thrown into grief when he could not find you both. You were shrouded, so well that not even Heimdall could see you."

Elizabeth's head swam with mostly incoherent thoughts, she hardly could hear Odin speak to her. _My father is alive. He cannot be alive, but he is. He searched for me. My father is alive-_

"At long last is seemed as if the magic hiding you faltered, and we were able to catch a glimpse of you. But that was all it took. Your father, unfortunately, is being kept away on business. He is a great nobleman of mine, but is expected back within a couple days." Odin took a pause, seeing that the girl was faint of breath. His voice softened. "My sons will take your to your chamber, now, Lady Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She breathed, barely comprehending what the All Father had spoken. If what he had said was true, her mother lied to her. But why? She had never lied to her before, so why now? It didn't make sense. Now that she thought about it, her mother never gave her a reason as to why they were living in hiding, only that it was dangerous to stay on Asgard. She could feel her body cry out as she stood, her knees starting to wobble.

Thor made his way to the woman, offering an arm to her with one of his charming smiles. It was lost on her, since she did not meet his gaze, but took the mighty prince-warrior's arm. Loki strode quietly to her other side, his hands behind his back as he watched her. She looked like, if Loki tapped her with his scepter her porcelain skin would shatter. _How… sad_, Loki thought with disdain as he followed Thor lead her out of the hall and into one of the many corridors of the castle. While Thor's large feet echoed down the hall, Loki glided beside her silently.

"I'm sure you will love Asgard!" Thor told her, a wide grin spread across his features. "The food tastes as if from Valhalla and the company is pleasing as well."

"I'm sure." Elizabeth murmured, though it was obvious she was not paying complete attention, her mind being elsewhere. Thor was a handsome and charming man, there's no denying it, but it wasn't enough to take her mind off her father. She doubted anything would, not even the alluring dark-haired prince standing to her other side, who she had yet to hear speak.

"Here we are, Lady Elizabeth." Thor announced, stopping in front of a large, dark wood door. Loki stopped as well, watching her reaction, and up close to him she could see his eyes were more green than blue. They matched his attire perfectly.

"Thank you, Prince Thor." She told him, finally meeting his proud gaze. Her eyes slid over to the darker of the two. "Prince Loki."

Loki nodded before spinning on his heel and walking back to where they came from. Thor sighed. "You'll have to forgive my brother, he appears to be in one of his moods again."

"Tis no problem." Elizabeth stated, opening the door curiously.

"We will see you later than, Lady Elizabeth." Thor smiled, brushing his lips across the back of her hand before straightening. She uttered a small goodbye, stepping inside her room, closing the door behind her, leaning against it with her eyes closed to give her a moment to calm down. When she opened them, she surveyed the room. The floor was a deep brown, much like the door, with fur rugs placed carefully about the room, a desk being in one corner. The bed was white, white covers and white pillows. The walls of the room were a deep purple, with thin, blue intricate lines hidden within. A large window gave view to the beautiful stars and colored skies, with a small white sofa beneath it. She looked over the room in amazement, wondering why she had the good fortune of being able to sleep in a room made for people with higher statuses than her.

She ran her hands over the bed sheets, smiling as she felt the silky quality. She laid down on them, sighing happily and closing her eyes. A knock at the door a few moments later had her sitting up straight, saying wearily, "come in."

"We heard you had a long journey, Miss Elizabeth." An old woman came into her room, dressed in a light blue dress and her hair tied back. Elizabeth quirked a slight smile, she traveled worlds in under a minute. "Thought you might need some food." She left the room, only for a moment, before coming back in with a cart filled with food. Elizabeth's mouth watered, smelling the exotic foods. She rolled the cart right up beside the bed, smiling as she did so. "Hand-picked by our queen and prince. You must be quite important, Miss."

"I must be. Thank you." Elizabeth said, wondering which prince she was referring to. Thor had mentioned it, but somehow she doubted he would take the time. Loki, perhaps? It seemed to be wishful thinking, since he had not said a word to her. It must have been Thor, then.

Once the maid left, she hesitantly reached out and plucked a grape from the rest and brought it to her lips, before popping it into her mouth. She moaned with the taste, quickly moving on to tasting the next thing. She had died and gone to Valhalla, just as Thor had promised her she would.


	3. Ch 3: Did You Like Them?

Elizabeth didn't even notice falling asleep. After she was done eating, she must have succumbed to the feeling of a full stomach. When she woke up, however, she had a smile on her face, her body gotten the best sleep she had in a long time. She stretched on the bed sheets, seeing that the cart was gone. Someone must have come in to take it.

She slipped off the bed, wiggling her toes on the warm dark fur set at the foot of her bed after she had slipped her heels off. Something felt off, however. She focused on what it was. She looked over her body, not noticing anything different, before remembering the dream she had.

_She was standing in a field of green, the moons shining above her in the night sky. She was wearing a thin nightgown, the night being warm and kind. She could practically feel the life around her, humming with content. Nights like this were never seen on her old home. She took a deep breath of the crisp air, smiling to herself._

_Suddenly the scene changed, and she was in the throne room. King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki were there, all seeming to be frozen in time. She looked at them curiously, not knowing what it meant. It seemed as it the first moment she saw them was suspended in time._

_"My little girl." She whipped around to see her mother standing behind her, the sweet smile she always wore still there. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but found she couldn't._

_"Sh, this visit will be quick, you will be waking soon." She informed her, looking past her to the royal family of Gods. "Remember when I told you that your powers would return when you returned home? Of course you do. Well, you're home now. I told you once that loyalty would be the hardest thing for you to overcome, since you are the Loyalty Goddess, after all. You must know that many will see to deceive you, to achieve their own ends. Beware of your father, little one. Beware of the prince."_

_She wanted to scream. She had the opportunity to ask her mother everything she needed to and couldn't even be given the simple luxury of being able to speak? Fate was cruel to her._

So what had it meant? Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair and padding across the room to a mirror to see how badly her braid looked. When she met her own gaze, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her eye color wasn't only green anymore; there was a thin ring of yellow along the outer edges. Was it in response to what her mother had said? She shook her head, taking the braid out and brushing her now wavy hair. She looked once more at her eyes, expecting them to have turned back to their normal green. They hadn't.

Silently, she opened the door and slipped through the crack before closing it behind her. There wasn't a guard, so she assumed she was free to wander. Barefoot and tired, she padded down the hallway, not knowing where she was going. Suddenly there was voices at the end of the hall, her just seeing their shadows. Not wanting anyone to see her so improperly dressed, she fled behind the large golden doors, shutting them as silently as possible behind her.

Loki was startled when he heard the doors to his library open, startled out of reading a magic book he had read several times already. His curiosity was peaked; not many Asgardians wandered into the library, especially at night. This was his safe haven, where he could be alone and left with his thoughts, words, and magic. Thor might have the kingdom and its loyal subjects (he detested the thought of him ever ruling it), but Loki had his realm of books. He ruled over his people, who never looked at him in fear, or disdain, or compared him to his brother. His books would never whisper an insult against him.

His perch on the second story, one leg draped over the edge, could see all. He looked up in time for the girl from earlier to press her back to the doors, her chest heaving and eyes closed. A smirk tugged at his lips, seeing her without shoes and still in her dress from hours before. her hair was messy, but still somehow she managed to look just as attractive as she had when she walked in. He lithely jumped down to the floor below, his feet just making the smallest sound but it was enough for Elizabeth to open her eyes curiously, surveying the room, but she found no one.

A small sigh escaped her lips once she moved forward, looking at the vast library. She was happy she had ended up here, since she had planned to visit once she settled in. There were rows upon rows of books, seemingly endless. Where her literary knowledge had been limited in her past life, now they seemed to stretch on forever. Who would have time to read all of these? No one, but I surely will try, she thought to herself, striding forward to pluck a random book from the cases. She read the back, before picking a few more and moving to the center of the room, sitting down on one of the sofas, flipping open to the first page in her book.

Our tale is not a happy one, nor is it born out of love. We started in a land of kings and queens, in a land of greenery, but soon it was cast into darkness from a magic far too great for us to sustain…

Elizabeth pursed her lips, not knowing how to take the book. She had finished it after a mere three hours, she had estimated, but was not sure if she liked it. It was a dark, and brooding, and she was sure that she had enough of darkness in her life. Somehow it sparked interest in her, and wanted to read through it once more. She bit her lip, taking her necklace from under her dress and playing with the diamonds slightly before setting it down and reaching for the next in her pile.

"Did you enjoy it?" A smooth voice murmured from behind her. She turned to face it after stuffing the necklace back down, surprised that someone was in here with her. Her jaw could have fallen open in that moment, but she kept it firmly shut as she gazed upon prince Loki. His voice was more sweet than what she would have imagined. He sat down beside her, his green eyes glinting with the mischief many said he had contained. It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting for a response to his question.

"Yes, yes I did, my lord. Though… I wish I would have picked a lighter read for my first here." She informed him, watching him closely. She could have sworn she saw the side of his mouth lift with a ghost of a smile.

"I believe you have chosen many books from Midgard. Most of them have more… uplifting endings. Maybe you should try continuing with your choosing?" Loki suggested, motioning to her stack of books. He had noticed, when she looked at him, that her eyes had changed. It would only be noticed, he knew, by someone who was looking for a change, so his brother would have no clue. No one but him would, because the rest were too careless and jubilant to look past.

"Do you come here often, my lord?" She asked him timidly, not wanting to end the conversation with a simple nod. The prince drew her in, and she knew it was because of the allure the God of Mischief and Lies possessed, but she wanted to ignore that fact for now. She wanted a friend, but was it silly to look for one inside the mischief maker?

"I do." He answered, sitting next to her on the couch, his expression masked. Loki could scare away the servants with his harsh words, but he doubted his mother would be happy if he scared away this girl. "Did you like them?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused. Hadn't she just…? "I believe I answered-"

"Not the book." He interrupted her. "I meant the food."

She looked at him surprised. He was the one who had picked her food with his mother? "You helped?" The skepticism was clear in her voice, and Loki picked up on it the moment she had spoken. He smiled slightly this time, the mischief returning back to his eyes.

"You doubt me?" He questioned, leaning back against the pillows. He saw the faint blush that came to the girls cheeks, and he smiled internally. He would have fun with this one.

"I expected Thor. He was the one to mention food…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"Come." Loki's tone suddenly turned brisk as he stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked down one of the rows of books. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, walking quickly after him, curious to see what he wanted. He stopped abruptly, a few moments later, in front of a section with leather bound books, some faintly colored ones hidden throughout as well. His fingers ghosted across a few, before his hand dropped. Her eyes followed his hand, reading titles as it went, Spells and Potions, Dark Arts, Bewitched Crafts. Her curiosity grew as he stared.

"Spell books?" She questioned lightly. She knew the prince for one of sorcery, but wondered why he would bring her here to show her the books he learned from.

"My mother," Loki started, "taught me about magic. She is very talented, you see. She had told me, when I was younger, about a Mrs. Rowing. A woman married to your father. They had been good friends, and learned together about the magical arts. I was wondering if your mother had taught you about them as well." Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Loki's part, that he would not be the only one to openly practice magic, that he would not be the only to be looked upon with open distrust. It was selfish, but sometimes he grew tired of loneliness.

"She never taught me." Elizabeth sighed. "She tried not practicing magic in my company, even when we were alone. There was once, however, when I asked her about…" She stopped, shaking her head. The prince did not need to hear about her childhood. "It was a long time ago."

Loki gave an almost unperceivable nod, his countenance his carefully concealed as it was before. She silently wondered if he was always like this, so cold and aloof. "My mother inquired while she was picking your food. It's a shame such power ended with your mother." Loki plucked a book, looking it over. Elizabeth looked at him curiously, wondering silently if it was a mockery at her lack of magical ability or sincere.

"Brother!" The doors clanged open, hitting the walls behind them as Thor strode in, his loud and merry voice filling the entire library. Elizabeth saw Loki cringe at Thor's loud entrance, but Thor did not take notice to his brother's displeasure. "What are you doing awake at this hour? Tomorrow me meet our friends to spar!"

"Hoping for quiet." Loki responded. Thor did not notice the obvious jab to his loud nature, either. Thor smiled as he stopped in front of the both of them, his eyes twinkling with mirth. The two brothers seemed to be like night and day with their differing personalities and appearances.

"Lady Elizabeth! I hope you will come meet our friends tomorrow as well. Perhaps watch us spar as well?" Thor questioned with a smile, his undying happiness lifting the young woman's mood.

"I would love to." She returned his smile, but something felt off. She blinked a few times, before returning her gaze to the princes, shocked to see a warm glow about them. This must be my power as Goddess of Loyalty, she thought to herself. Their bond must mean that they are bound by loyalty of family.

"Great, I will come to collect you in the morning. I will see you both then." Thor smiled once more before striding out of the library, the doors heavily closing behind him. Loki watched her carefully, seeing her sudden disorientation.

"I will you see you tomorrow." Loki conceded coolly, deciding not to question her on her mood shift. She murmured a brief good night, waiting a few a few moments before following him out.

So much had happened within the with span of a day; so much that she couldn't wrap her head around it. A new home, a living father, prophetic sleep, and awakening powers. She felt as if she was growing into her name, Goddess of Loyalty. Soon she would meet her father, and would have a family again. She briefly wondered back as to what beware of your father meant. Maybe she was hiding from him? The idea came to her so suddenly she had to sit down on the bed, frowning as she tried to imagine why.

And why stay away from one of the princes? Vaguely, she knew her mother was talking about the darker of the princes. She now knew his moods to be varied, and didn't know what to expect from him.

"You fool." She mumbled to herself as she changed into a nightgown the old main from before must have left for her. "It was a dream. Not real." She laughed softly, settling down in her new bed, shutting her eyes as she prepared to be in the company of Thor's no doubt boisterous friends.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated from you guys! I can't improve and I can't give you what you want if you don't let me know how I'm doing =) big hint for the chapters to come: Loki's going to have competition in the form of a mustached, sword wielding blond *wink* *wink***


	4. Ch 4: Pleasure and Pain

Elizabeth woke with the sun the next morning. Its bright reds, yellows, and oranges shone through the light fabric of the curtains over her window. She yawned, stretching under the covers before throwing them off. She padded over to the window, opening the curtain and smiling as the sun she still had to grow used to warmed her skin.

"My Lady?" An old woman called from behind her door, knocking gently.

"Come in." Elizabeth said, turning away from the window and crossing her arms. The old woman the day before came bustling in, in the same manner the first time they met, tugging a rack of clothing behind her.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am Agnor, your personal hand maid." She smiled brightly at her, not letting her age slow her down as she pulled the rack fully into her room. Elizabeth could now see that the rack contained at least a dozen dresses, each a different color than the one before and after it. She gaped at the dresses, walking forward to run her fingers across the material.

"Thank you, Agnor. Please call me Elizabeth." She told her, taking out a pretty blue gown to see better.

"Is that the one you'd like to wear today, Elizabeth?" Agnor questioned. When Elizabeth nodded, she rolled the rack up against the wall before. Elizabeth slipped out of her nightgown and Agnor helped her put the dress on, tightening the strings in the back quite a bit. After it was on, Agnor picked up a small brush and began to untangle the long blond locks of her hair. She pinned one side back with a dark blue comb, showing off her smooth pale skin. Agnor slipped equally dark blue flat shoes on her before standing, giving her a light shawl, smiling with her work.

"Fit to be in the presence of the king." Agnor smiled proudly. Elizabeth laughed and thanked her, tucking her necklace under her dress, before going to the door. When she opened it, she saw Loki appearing from one end of the hall while Thor appeared from the other. She waited patiently for them both to get to her, in which Thor beamed a smile at her and Loki simply nodded. Their conversation from before seemed forgotten.

"May I speak with the queen or king before we leave?" Elizabeth questioned, catching her lip between her teeth as she looked at the two princes. Thor appeared confused.

"What for?" He answered her question with a question. Loki watched the two converse, noticing the way she played with her hands absent-mindedly.

"To see if my, my father has returned home yet."

"They will alert you when he does. And when he does, we shall throw a great feast in the honor of your return." Thor told her jubilantly, smiling as his large hand patted her on the back, pitching her forward a step or two as she stumbled to regain her footing. The cool hand of Loki latched itself onto her elbow, keeping her upright. Elizabeth met his gaze for a moment before Loki broke it, looking at Thor as he dropped her arm.

"Let us be on our way." Thor announced, leading the way out of the hall. Loki strode after him, Elizabeth's shorter legs having to work faster to keep up with the two giants. Loki seemed more at ease this morning as he walked next to his brother, the light gold sheen having been lost from both, Elizabeth supposed she would learn to control it as she grew stronger.

After a few winding turns and long corridors, the palace opened to a large green field, a few practice dummies lined up on the far end. Several warriors were matched up and exchanging blows with swords, but a group of warriors stood in the center of the field in full armor, seeming to be chatting. Among them stood a dark-haired woman, who noticed the two prices presence first, and smiled.

"Friends, we have someone new with us today." Thor said, walking straight up to them. Loki followed behind his brother, his mood seeming to considerably darken at the sight of the four of the warriors. They all stopped talking and turned to greet the large prince while Loki slunk off to a corner, taking out a book he had stashed in his attire. Elizabeth stared after him, wondering why he did not stay to converse.

"And who is this beautiful young lady you have brought to us, Thor?" A rather dashing man, with a blond mustache and beard, twinkling blue eyes, and charming smile asked. He dipped into a low bow, taking her hand and kissing it gently, never breaking eye contact. It elicited a small blush from the girl as she smiled shyly.

"Fandral, this is Goddess Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Fandral, one of the Warriors Three." Thor introduced, smiling. He knew Fandral's flirty behavior was natural by now, but Loki couldn't resist an eye roll. Fandral was notorious for taking women to bed, and could only wish that this one would not be as stupid as the rest.

"Goddess of Beauty, perhaps?" Fandral questioned, straightening with a smile still on his features. Elizabeth let out a soft chuckle, looking at him shyly.

"Loyalty." She smiled. Loki watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye, his expression impassive but honestly curious. _That would explain her eyes_, Loki mused, _yellow is the color of loyalty. God does she look small standing next to them all_. The only other woman with them even stood half a head taller than the petite goddess.

"This is the lovely Lady Sif." Thor smiled at the beautiful dark-haired woman who had a beautifully lean and tall figure, who nodded to Elizabeth. "And this is Volstagg and Hogun, the rest of the Warriors Three." Volstagg was a round, red-haired and bearded man who looked as if he was happy all the time. Hogun was lean and had a serious look about him. Elizabeth smiled at them, giving a small wave. _Her social skills are seriously lacking_, Loki decided as he watched them. So far she had seemed comfortable in Thor's presence, but it was probably because he was the first one who had extended kindness to her, while Loki had been cold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Elizabeth said meekly as they stood staring at her for a moment longer. _No doubt trying to figure out how I somehow was blessed with being a Goddess,_ she thought to herself, suppressing a sigh. It became apparent that they hadn't expected her to be so awkward. She was sure they had met plenty of others with far better greetings than her meek one.

"I believe you promised me a sword match, Hogun." Sif said, smirking him. He nodded briefly before going to choose his weapon while Sif took out her double-bladed sword. Elizabeth was surprised with the fluidness and comfort that Sif had with a weapon. Thor and Volstagg paired off moments later, Thor's mighty hammer swinging within his grasp. Elizabeth stood on the edges of the battlefield, twisting her hands together awkwardly. Fandral stared at the now fighting couples, before turning to her, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to watch somewhere more comfortable?" He inquired. He studied the short girl in front of him briefly, the unease written clearly across her features. Thor had told him just yesterday that a woman had arrived, and of course the first question from him had been is she pleasing on the eyes? He now saw that she would not be able to be woo'd into his bed just by a sliver of his attention.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth answered, politely returning the smile. He offered her his arm with another of his charming smiles, one in which she blushed and took. Fandral led her over to a small bench, sitting next to her and commenting on the way the two couples fought,

Both Volstagg and Thor were about brute strength. Thor relied heavily on his hammer to do his work, and Volstagg constantly had to keep blocking his attempts to hit him. Both refused to take a step back, and both refused to use footing to their advantage. Elizabeth briefly wondered what would happen if Thor was caught in a battle without his hammer.

Hogun and Sif were an entirely different story. Hogun favored his spiked pike, and used many fancy moves in quick succession. Sif's double bladed sword aided her in blocking Hogun's attacks, and allowed her to return them with attacks not usually anticipated. Elizabeth found herself liking their battle technique more; it was much more fluid, and seemed more like a dance, both warriors being well versed with the steps.

While Elizabeth was studying the warriors, Fandral was studying her. While Fandral was studying her, Loki was studying both of them. He had pivoted his body slightly to the left to give his vantage point a better view. The whiskered man seemed to have his mind only on the woman before him, and Loki thought it a pity. He believed he could coax the magic he was sure was lying within her out, but not if she was going to be laying with the filth of that womanizer. A particularly loud laugh from Fandral had Loki swishing his wrist, before an uncomely shriek came from the blond-haired man.

"Just a spider," Fandral said, smiling tersely as he wiped at his jacket, the spider now gone. "Just a little spider." Loki smirked softly to himself; he knew the spider wasn't little. He only had a moment to enjoy the small satisfaction before being interrupted.

"Brother!" Thor called, a large grin on his face as a sulking Volstagg made his way over to Sif and Hogun. It appeared that Thor had won, much to his enjoyment. She had been too caught up in Sif's and Hogun's deathly dance to pay much attention to the much larger men. "Come and fight with me. We have not practiced together in many days."

"And there's a reason for that." Loki muttered under his breath, standing to his feet and marking the page in his book. "If you are allowed to use Mjölnir then I am allowed to use my magic."

"As long as you don't use your throwing daggers," Thor laughed, "the last time you did I was confined to a bed all day."

Elizabeth sat up in anticipation as Loki went to go grab a staff. She hadn't heard much about Loki's powers except that he was extraordinary with deception and energy abundance to keep himself going. Thor and Loki took their stances on the battlefield, drawing the attention of several other men. A fight between the two princes of Asgard was, she would imagine, attention worthy.

Thor made the first move, swinging his hammer to the left hoping to catch Loki in the side. Of course, he did so with minimal power, since his hammer could easily catch the wrong way. Loki stepped back quickly, seeming to size his brother up silently. Thor swung again and this time Loki parried the blow with his long staff, both of the pressing closer together before pushing themselves back. Thor's joking demeanor was gone, and replaced by the God of Thunder. Loki was not to be taken lightly as well, he might have been thinner but that didn't mean he was any less precise.

The battle raged for a few more minutes, single blows being dealt as both tried to work out a system. Thor seemed to have the upper hand, and when he knocked Loki over he swung his mighty hammer, about to ask the much needed question, before three more Loki's appeared and he jumped to his feet, stalking around Thor. As he swung his hammer at the fakes, Loki jumped towards his back, but Thor whipped around and caught his square on the nose with his elbow.

Blood came immediately to Loki's nose as he fell flat on the ground, holding it in pain. Elizabeth gasped, immediately jumping to her feet to rush over to him. Thor looked surprised as he turned completely around, stunned to see that he was the real Loki. Elizabeth knelt at his side, unsure of what to do as she stared down at him. His eyes were clenched shut before the opened wide, the pain momentarily overtaken by the confusion he had at seeing her at his side.

"We should get you to a healer." Elizabeth found herself saying after a moment of their gazes being locked. Loki nodded, struggling slightly to sit up. Her hand found his back as he helped him up. Thor and Volstagg were the first to start moving, each one ducking under one of Loki's arms to help support his weight, all the while refusing to meet Elizabeth's concerned gaze again. Loki rolled his eyes.

"My nose is broken not my leg." He snapped, but Thor ignored his attitude and hauled him away, Volstagg muttering about them needing to be more careful.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Fandral laughed as they watched Thor and Volstagg carry him inside. "I remember this one time when Thor was just maturing…" Elizabeth tuned him out, staring after the brooding prince, an odd feeling settling in the pit of her stomach that had her clenching at her mother's necklace in worry.

The next two days passed by fruitlessly. Her father still did not return home, and while her anxiety about it was growing, she was settling into Thor's group of friends quite well. Sif had taken it upon herself to make sure the smaller girl was comfortable. Volstagg made sure that she was not hungry (a frequent question of his, since he seemed to always be in the mood for food). Hogun, well; she wasn't sure if Hogun liked her. Thor assured her that his nature was just quiet. Fandral continued his flirty endeavors, which were completely harmless but still made Elizabeth a blushing fool.

Loki, on the other hand, was still a mystery. As she knew that he was a mischievous God, she had expected to encounter pranks from him. It turned out to be the exact opposite, she had seen none so far (that she could tell), and his mood was only lightened in the presence of his brother. Once more she encountered him in the library, but their encounter was short and brief, being kept to her asking him what he recommended.

She didn't realize how much she would end up wishing those days wouldn't have passed by.

* * *

**So the fourth chapter is up, and we're beginning to see the friendship of the Warriors Three and Sif come into play. I don't plan to make any of them major characters, besides possibly Fandral (gotta have some jealousy, right?). I'll be sticking mainly to Elizabeth and Loki. The next few chapters will have to deal with her father and the mystery surrounding her mother's disappearance, with, of course, some endearing and tense Loki moments.**

**As always, I look forward to hearing from you guys, and I thank the three who have reviewed!**

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki: Thanks so much for the compliment!**

**MarchHoliday: Big thanks to you as well! Hey guys, you should get out to read her story ****_The Abyss Between. _****It's really good =)**

**RosiePosie15: I hope this chapter lived up to what you expected ^.^**

**prankster-at-heart: Hope you liked the update!**

**So the more you guys review the more I'm inclined to update. Just to let you know. XD**


	5. Ch 5: Daddy Dearest

Her sleep had been undisturbed since the last dream with her mother, and the more time that separated the dream and reality the more it faded. She was especially relaxed that morning and the morning before because she had taken a trip to the baths during the night. She felt content and at peace with her life at the moment, and the only thing that would aid her further would be a trip to the library to borrow more books. _That is exactly what I will do._

Agnor came in a few minutes after her waking and helped her get dressed into a long, bronze, flowing dress. The entire dress had laced designs over the actual greenish dress material while the sleeves were just lace. Agnor argued lightly with her over her wearing heels; Elizabeth wanted to wear flats while Agnor wanted her to wear a new shiny pair of black heels that had just arrived. They settled on a smaller heel, before she slipped her necklace below her neckline once again. Agnor tended to her hair, both of them agreeing this time on letting it stay down in its natural straight form.

Elizabeth left the room with a small smile on her face, clutching a book about a maiden who slayed a dragon to save her beloved. She particularly enjoyed that one; for once it was not the man doing the saving, it was the woman.

She made it to the library without meeting anyone in the halls. She immediately went to the bookcase that held the Midgardian books, and placed it back in its' proper spot before looking for the next. It took her a few moments of debating between two old folk tales written down for remembrance before she chose, promising she would come back for the other later. She wandered over to the sofa she usually curled up on and flipped open to the first page.

"Still reading Midgardian text?" Elizabeth jumped at Loki's soft voice, turning to see he was standing directly behind her, looming over her figure. She smiled slightly at him, seeing that his hair was slicked back as always, wearing a new variant of the green undershirt and laced up tunic, black shoes, and black trousers without his long, forest green cape. He looked much more comfortable.

"Yes. I find them much more exciting and interesting as the rest of the texts." She informed him, still smiling. She thought he was going to smile back for a moment, but he just nodded, and turned away, intending to go back to his place on the second floor.

"Actually, Loki… I have a question." Elizabeth said to his retreating figure. She thought she would ask Thor, but he would brush it off, and she wasn't as comfortable with the rest of the group as him or Loki. Though her mother's dream had faded, the impending meeting of her father still weighed heavily on her mind. Loki turned back around, his cool gaze waiting for her to continue. "I… You have met my father, correct?"

"Yes, I have." Loki answered, his gaze never leaving her figure. He could practically feel what was coming next.

"Well, what is he like?" Her voice betrayed her. Her tone wobbled, the need to hear his answer making itself known. Loki took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He knew the man was rude, inconsiderate, and downright vile; but did that mean it was his place to tell her? His inner mischief-maker threatened to make itself known if he didn't decide at that moment.

"He is a troublesome man." Loki started, relying on his silver-tongue. "He… has had some trouble with controlling his anger, and often finds himself at ends with his family."

"You mean like my aunts and uncles?" Elizabeth questioned after a moment, not happy with what she was hearing so far. None of it matched up with what her mother had told her about a kind and gentle speaking man.

"I mean his wife and his daughter." Loki answered, watching her for a reaction. She looked shocked, her green and yellow eyes widening before she looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. He saw that her breathing went shallow and her chest heaved with each breath, pushing her breasts out.

"He has remarried?" She questioned quietly. Once again she found herself trying to make sense of something she didn't want to. Why would he remarry (or more like how could he) when he knew her mother just ran away?

"Just a few years after she took you and fled." He said. He was much older than Elizabeth, he had estimated about a two hundred years, so he had been fully matured when everything happened. He had seen the way her father acted around people when he thought no one was looking or listening; and he knew things he probably shouldn't know. "They left with him shortly before you arrived."

Elizabeth was quiet for a few minutes, seeming to think the new information over. She was silent for so long that Loki thought she either forgot he was there or had nothing else to say. So, when he turned to walk away for a second time, he was surprised to hear her voice.

"Thank you, Loki." She looked up from her hands, and, instead of seeing the tears he expected, he was greeted with a warm smile that had his stomach doing backflips. "Will you sit and stay with me for a while?"

Loki didn't answer her, but he did claim the seat next to her. For once he didn't know what to say; he had told her exactly what she didn't want to hear and she didn't lash out at him._ Anyone else would have_, he thought to himself silently, _they would have called me a liar and that I was just making mischief again_.

"Do you always come here?"

"Only when I have the time." Loki thought about it for a moment, coming to the conclusion that he had, in fact, a lot of spare time. "I also go to the gardens quite often."

"You do? No one has shown me the gardens yet." Elizabeth sighed. "I would go alone but I am afraid of getting lost. I see part of it from my window and it is so beautiful, but so large."

"If you would like," Loki started, "I can show them to you later. I know them like I do this library."

Elizabeth laughed, smiling at his simile. She knew he knew the library like the back of his hand. "I would love that."

"Then consider it done." He told her, before standing. He didn't know why he had offered to do something without prompting, but chalked it down to what he believed his mother would want. She had told them, before she had arrived, she wanted them to be kind to her. Maybe it was because she was one of the few (and by few he means his mother and brother) who doesn't look at him with suspicion because of the way he uses his magic. Either way, he shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Loki." Elizabeth uttered, surprised with his offer. In the few days she knew him, he never extended a favor to someone without them prompting him to do it; and even then he was more than likely not going to do it.

"We can meet my parents for breakfast and then perhaps I will show you." Loki informed her. Elizabeth stood, marking her page and setting it aside for when they would return. He didn't offer her his arm, but strode out of the library by her side. She found it odd Loki was the only male who didn't adhere to etiquette, but didn't question it. Sometimes it was degrading to be doted on hand and foot, like she needed it, but with Loki it was like a fresh of breath air. Almost everything he did had her setting him apart from others in her mind. The more time she spent with him, the more time she felt herself wanting to be in his company to take her mind off of things.

When they doors to the great dining room opened the servants were just hustling about to lay out the vast, dark wooden table. The lavish smells assaulted Elizabeth all at once-the eggs, the biscuits, the cinnamon rolls, the potatoes, the spices, the herbs-and had her mouth watering. No one had yet to arrive, and when Loki sat down two seats from where Odin would be, she hesitated. She hadn't eaten with the royal family, not wanting to intrude on the family or anyone else, so she had eaten in her room.

"You may sit by me, if it pleases you." Loki informed her, gesturing to the seat by himself when he noticed her internal awkward struggle. "No one usually sits by me."

"Thank you, Prince Loki." She smiled gratefully, sitting beside him. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments, waiting for his parents to arrive, before the doors swung open, and Thor and his friends came strolling in.

"I'm glad you could join us, Miss Elizabeth," Fandral smiled, sweeping his coat tails out so he could claim the seat directly across from her. She didn't miss the inquiring stare Thor shot to his brother, or the eye roll he shot back. She pretended to ignore the odd look Sif sent her way, knowing it was in question to why she was sitting alone with Loki before they entered. She didn't understand why they were so suspicious to be around Loki; she knew he was often aloof and cold, but she had seen his better, or at last somewhat better, side and liked it.

"I'm glad Loki invited me." She responded, smiling kindly at Fandral.

"You need not be invited, my friend." Thor told her, a wide smile spread across his features. That was something Loki detested about Thor; everything was his. When it came to their father, however, he would use our, though Loki knew their father had long since forgotten Loki, having been shielded by Thor's shadow.

As Elizabeth was about to extend her thanks, the large doors swung open again, this time more gently as the All-Father walked in, his queen following. Odin wore his usual golden garments, while Frigga wore a gentle white dress that flowed with her every move. Elizabeth always found herself admiring the full Vanir for her beauty and kindness. In a way, Queen Frigga reminded her of her own mother. They were both soft, feminine women, who gave others a chance before judging and were as fierce as female warriors could be.

Frigga sent a smile to her sons, before making eye contact with everyone else. Once Frigga took her seat to Loki's side and Odin sat at the head of the table, they ate. It seemed Elizabeth would not be able to get over the succulent taste of meat or anything else.

Volstagg, Fandral, and Thor laughed loudly, talking as if they were the only ones in the really rather large room. Sif occasionally put her own comments in, listening to their conversation like Hogun. Odin conversed seriously with his wife between bites. Loki was left eating in silence, seeming to contemplate something. Elizabeth took small peaks at him every so often, curious as to what he seemed so deep in thought about. She didn't get the chance to ask.

A messenger came scurrying into the hall, his little footfalls being heightened by the sudden curious silence that fell upon the diners. The man was on the shorter side, his brown hair falling into his eyes as he stopped before the king, bowing. Odin nodded to him, before the man presented him with a letter, before turning back and scurrying back out of the room. Odin opened the letter, his eye scanning the page calmly.

"We have good news." He smiled, looking up at the group, more specifically at Elizabeth. "Lord Agmundr is only an hour away. Your father."

She felt her skip a beat before increasing. Despite what Loki had told her, she was still very eager to meet him. Maybe he was more gentle with his family, or maybe he had just turned bitter when his wife left. That has to be it, she thought determinedly. "I cannot wait to meet him."

"He will come straight to the throne room, if you would like to meet him." Odin told her, in which she just nodded quickly, her enthusiasm leaking through.

The rest of the breakfast was filled with chatter, Elizabeth staying silent and picking at her plate, suddenly too excited and _anxious_ to eat her fill. She was filled with apprehension, Loki's words always playing at the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on all the good that would come out of her meeting her father. She would finally have that figure in her life, nevermind the new half-sister and woman he married. She could deal with them no matter what if her father turned out to be what her mother told her.

After their breakfast, Odin and Frigga rose to go to the throne room (which was actually more like a hall), leaving their two children and friends behind, knowing Elizabeth would be soon to follow. Loki and Thor, on principal, were required to attend the re arrival of their high lords and nobles. Elizabeth rose after thanking the servants, following the king and queen before the cool voice of Loki stopped her.

"So we are not going to the gardens, then?"

She stopped, frowning sadly and turning around. "Do you think we could do it another day, Prince Loki? My father..." She trailed off, looking at him pleadingly. He must understand.

"Yes, your _father." _Loki sounded bitter as he spat the word out, surprisingly both himself and Elizabeth. He supposed it was because he was getting used to having someone who enjoyed his presence. "I will accompany you there another time then. Let us go greet your father and his family."

For some reason, Loki's words cut deep into her, making her fall silent. She knew he was trying to get her to believe him, that she should be more cautious about wanting to see her father, but she couldn't help but feel the undeniable need to meet him. It was as if the throne room was a magnet and her feet were being drawn in. Once she arrived there, she stood off to the side, facing the doors, wringing her hands nervously to see him. Odin sat at his throne, his golden rod at his hand, Frigga by his side. To the other side of Odin Thor came to stand minutes later, hammer absent from his hand. Loki stood to the side of his mother, seeming to be brooding. His face was shadowed and his eyes narrowed at the ground.

All was silent for the next few moments. Elizabeth could swear she heard her own heartbeat. She did hear, however, the footsteps get louder as they approached the doors that were several hundred feet away. The doors were opened by two servants, and in strolled a tall, thinly muscular man. His black hair was slicked back, the slightest tinge of gray starting to show. His cheekbones were painfully sharp, his mouth set in a straight line, though the tips threatened to tip upwards as he looked at the king with his green eyes. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon him. _Look at me, _she willed him, _look at me and see your daughter. _

He didn't. He barely even glanced at Frigga as he made his way to the throne, his strides quick. Elizabeth's eyes trailed after him, seeming to mist over. Loki cast her a quick look, noting the slump of her shoulders. _Pity. _

"My king!" Agmundr addressed, sweeping into a low and respectful bow when he stopped. "I have been away far too long for my liking."

"For mine as well, friend." Odin smiled, nodding. Agmundr straightened, his lips now tipped upwards, about to respond before a woman's voice stopped him.

"For us as well, your highness." A feminine voice caused Elizabeth to break the stare she had on her father, turning to look at the entrance. She had long, flowing blond hair that widows peaked at her forehead. Her lips were impossibly red, and her eyes a deep blue that called even more attention to her than the dress that barely hung on to her shoulders. Another girl walked in after her, the same age as Elizabeth, give or take a few years. She had the woman's blue eyes, but Agmundr's dark hair. The dress she was wearing had only one off the shoulder sleeve, though it clung to her figure like a second skin. _His new wife and daughter. _Elizabeth felt her stomach sink.

"Agmundr," Odin started, ignoring the two ladies, "do you not remember your own daughter?"

All eyes were cast to Elizabeth, watching, gauging the reactions of her to her father's arrival. The woman and girl both looked as well, their eyes seeming to grow cold. Loki took notice in their uninviting stance, knowing that Elizabeth would not. Agmundr appeared confused, before turning to stare at the one stranger in the hall. His green eyes, the green eyes he had passed to her, gazed at her, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Hello, dad." The sentiment slipped from her lips without a second thought, or even a first. The fell from her lips before she could even coherently form what she was meaning to say.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

* * *

**I literally could not resist posting this early. An IMPORTANT announcement regarding updating: I may be a day or two late on the next update. My finals are this week and I really need to be focusing on studying. I do most of my writing over the weekend, so they shouldn't affect the updates that much, but I'm just giving you guys a warning. **

**Other than that, I've started posting this on Mibba, but you guys will always get the first update. If you want to check out the layout I chose for this story, make your way over there and search "Until The End Of Me" in the stories and I should be the first one (username: HouseOfWolves;). Oh, I'll also be implementing a "Hall of Amazing" where I list the people who boosted my self esteem by reviewing the last posted chapter XD**

**Hall of Amazing:**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**A Stargazer's Lullaby**

**RosiePosie15**

**prankster-at-heart**


	6. Ch 6: A Walk in the Garden

Elizabeth sat unmoving, unblinking, in her bed for hours, willing herself not to think. Books would not distract her. She felt sick to her stomach, so eating was out of the question. A warm bubble bath did nothing to soothe her inner turmoil. Even after playing dress up like she would have when she was younger did nothing to eat at the storm brewing inside of her. The scene in the throne room replayed over and over, as if on repeat, against her will.

_"Hello, dad."_

_"Hello Elizabeth."_

_His voice was reminded her of the first time Loki had greeted her. Distant, aloof, and cold. His chin was raised, so he had to look down at her. He was looking down at her._

_"I-" she wanted to tell him how much she looked forward to this moment. How many times she had imagined it. The words caught at the back of her throat as the two woman glided to his side, the same upturned faces looking down at her, and Elizabeth cursed her shortness._

_"This is you long lost daughter?" His wife spoke, her tone taking on the same quality as her husbands, but her expressions said otherwise. Her eyes danced with cruel laughter, her mouth twisted slightly to show a sinister and pitiful smile. Elizabeth decided in that moment that she would never like her._

_The daughter was different somehow. Yes, she still looked down at her, having been built at about five eight, but she didn't show the same disdain that her mother did. She was more rather curious, her eyes raking Elizabeth's figure. She found small curves with an equally small bust._

_"Yes, this is my Elizabeth." Agmundr responded after a few tense moments of silence. The sentiment was all she needed before she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and blinking rapidly the squelch the tears of joy she felt coming. She suddenly didn't care about what Loki had told her, just that she had a father. She needed her father since she had lost her mother…_

_"Okay, little one, that is enough." Agmundr said, though amusement seemed to color his voice as he patted her back. Elizabeth gave him a sheepish smile and stepped back after enjoying the mild embrace for a few moments. She ignored the single, perfectly raised eyebrow his wife shot at her, and ignored the narrowed eyes of the daughter. She simply didn't care._

_"Why don't we take you back to our chambers and we can talk there?" Her father suggested, and she nodded enthusiastically. He put his hand on her back gently, guiding her out of the throne room after they said goodbye to the king and his queen. Elizabeth cast a long glance back at Loki, taking in his darkening form as he glared at the back of her father's head-for what she did not know._

She walked down the halls, her head held high, her eyes unwavering after the "talk." When she finally reached the last corner and saw no one ahead, she sprinted for her door and threw it open before slamming it closed, falling back against the door with her eyes close to stop the bite of tears.

She found out that the older woman's name was Esa (which was really rather fitting if you knew what it meant), and her daughter's name was Disa, which was also fitting. Though she was not a Goddess, she resembled one.

Disa was not all that bad. Her curiosity got the best of her at times, asking questions that delved too deep for her liking. When Elizabeth would steer the conversation in a different direction, Esa would immediately ask again, seeming to focus on what hurt the most, like how her mother died. She seemed to want to know every little detail. Her father seemed to know when to skirt around certain subjects, and she was thankful for that. She lowered her face into her hands, thinking back to exactly what they said.

_They walked far away from Elizabeth's given room, and finally stopped at a large gray door. Her father pushed it open and walked inside, Esa following with her back straight and head held high while Disa scurried in after her. Elizabeth followed, glancing around the long room excitedly. The walls were a pretty pink and light blue, while the furniture was shining white. There was a large window at the far end of the room, with multiple doors jutting off the sides, in which she imagined were bedrooms. A few couches lay in front of the window, to which everyone traveled to. Agmundr sat down with Esa curling up into his side next to him, Disa sitting on the other side of him. Elizabeth took the empty love seat. _

_"So how was your mother?" Agmundr asked the first question, staring intently at her. Esa rolled her eyes, but Elizabeth hardly saw. He was staring at her, completely concentrated on her next answer. Elizabeth thought about it for a few moments._

_"She was happy." She started, playing with her hands in her lap. "As far as I could tell. She didn't mind the cold as much as I did."_

_"How did she die?" Disa asked, looking at her innocently. Elizabeth hesitated a moment too long._

_"We're all family here, right?" Esa asked, smiling and batting her eyelashes. Elizabeth suppressed a sigh before telling them she didn't know exactly. They asked her a few more questions about the land of the dead, mostly about the inhabitants. Disa had a weird assumption that they walked around lifelessly (which kind of made sense, they were dead) but were constantly rotting, much like something she had heard about certain Midgardians believing in zombies._

_"You're close to the princes, I understand." Esa stated, staring at her. Elizabeth looked at her confused; she was home all of maybe and hour now and she already knew she was friends with Thor and Loki?_

_"We're friends."_

_"Well my beautiful Disa should accompany you all sometime!" She said happily, clapping her hands together and straightening. Her father rubbed his face as if he was suddenly exhausted. It was probably from her shifting moods._

After that it was all about the princes. Elizabeth left feeling like she was less than any one of the three, Esa had made sure of it with all of the nasty looks she sent her way. Elizabeth lay back, seeing the sun high in the sky. She hadn't realized she had wasted so much time fretting over her-no, she wasn't going to finish that thought. It would just send her into another fit of depression. Instead, she sighed, picking her head up and wondering if she should just turn in early. If you were unconscious, you wouldn't be able to worry, could you?

A soft knock at the door stopped her from making any decisions. She stayed silent, hoping it was just a maid or someone who would pass by without further knocking or calling her name. It was silent for a few seconds, so she settled back down.

"Elizabeth?" Loki called from the other side of the door. He sounded hesitant-_Loki, hesitant? _She thought, becoming confused. "Are you in there?"

She shuffled to her feet after a moment of debate, walking to the door silently and opened it, looking up at him curiously. Loki stood on the other side, looking as if he was going to knock again. His hair was mostly slicked back, though a few thicker strands fell forward, so he pushed them back, but they fell forward again. it looked as if he had been doing a great deal of concentrated thinking, for he looked immensely tired.

"Are you still up for that walk in the garden?" He inquired, looking over her figure. She still wore the beautiful golden dress from before, only know it was slightly wrinkled from what he presumed was sprawling on the bed. Her eyes looked s_ad, _something he hadn't seen even after the formal reunion with her dad. Which reminded him of the irksome vibes he was getting from those three. He never liked her dad, though he had his good moments, but his wife was dreadful. Always trying to push herself and her daughter into the middle of socialite conversations (he wasn't a fan for them either way) and never giving up trying to get Disa into his half of his father's table at feasts. She was dull and rather uninteresting, though he did sense a deeper motive behind her playing nice with the higher ups. He shrugged away his thoughts when he noted Elizabeth was starting to reply.

"... like that very much," he caught, and gave the smallest of smiles. He extended his elbow stiffly to her, aware that it was, of course, correct etiquette to do. At least that's what his mother told him earlier. She gave him a gentle smile, her fingers curling around his elbow softly, her warmth seeping through his long sleeve and into his colder skin. He was always much cooler than his fellow Asgardians, though he didn't know why. He had heard a group of younger boys whisper that it was because it reflected his heart. Asgardians were supposed to be strong and hearty; full of humor and love and passion. Loki was seen to be dark, brooding, demanding, and mischievous. The words of the boys were meant to be banter as they gossiped like the socialite females at the feasts, though they didn't feel like banter. The words of the children stung, and once he realized he was hurting over what a group of _boys _said, he turned their makeshift swords into snakes.

"I hope you enjoyed your father's return." Loki lied through his teeth; he was not hopeful because he already knew the outcome. Esa was vile and Agmundr indifferent. His intuitive nature allowed him to infer things others didn't; like the way his heart remained steady when he saw his long lost daughter, and he noted the underlying distaste. He quickly saw the fall of her smile as she looked forward, her grip tightening slightly on him before relaxing._  
_

"It was fine." Her words were short and clipped, and that ended that conversation. They walked in silence, through the unbelievably immense halls. Their footfalls caused echos-well, her footfalls caused echos. Loki seemed to glide, making her seem clumsy next to him. He didn't seem to notice.

They passed through a large arched open doorway, and the beautiful green garden came into view. There were hedges perfectly and precisely cut, while the trees grew large, their foliage richly colored dark greens. Flowers littered the grounds, their blues and reds and pinks and purples everywhere you looked. Since Elizabeth had grown up in a dead wasteland, she could not name any of them, but that didn't mean she appreciated them any less. Loki observed her eyes lighting up, forgetting the troubles that plagued her earlier.

"What is this one called?" Her hand left his elbow as she dropped to her knees on the grass, cupping a particularly dark pink, dappled white flower. The tips of the petals where white, while some where completely white.

"An orchid." Loki answered, mildly amused with her antics. He was about to ask how she could be so excited to see flowers (that he had seen every day), but quickly remembered she had been without natural beauty for a very long time.

"And this one?" She asked, pointing to a long, tubular purple and white flower. She stored the name and appearance away for later, wanting to remember for the next time she visited.

"That one is an iris." Loki smiled, standing next to her as her eyes scanned the field of vibrant colors for her next one. She stood up, not bothering to dust the dirt off of her dress as she walked to a patch of white and yellow flowers growing in bunches underneath a large, deeply rooted tree. The yellow started in the center and plumed out to the petals, fading into white at the tips. Each petal appeared to be exactly the size as its friends. "Those would be plumeria," Loki informed her before she ask her question. She gave him a sheepish smile, her cheeks tinting pink. She supposed she was boring him with her questions on flowers, so she moved on to other subjects.

"Did your mother teach you the flowers?" She questioned, choosing then to smooth out her rumpled dress. Loki set a slow pace as they walked under the small canopy, the last light rays shining through to the grassy floor beneath. It was quite beautiful, Elizabeth decided, and was glad she was sharing it with him. No one would appreciate it more than the two of them.

"Most of them." Loki nodded. "Others I learned from books. Thor used to trample the flowers when he played here as a boy. Mother would grow to be quite upset with his terror on her favorite lilies, so he was banished from the grounds ever since. He has not stepped foot back here in fear of his mother's rage."

"Thor, afraid?" Elizabeth laughed, and to Loki it sounded like bells. "I can imagine him now, the big bad warrior cowering from his mother." Quickly realizing what she said, she clasped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean any disrespect-"

"Do not apologize, Elizabeth." Loki let out a soft chuckle. "It was quite amusing." The sun had set by this time, the sky beginning to darken. The air grew colder, and with that Elizabeth let out a light shiver. She already missed the warmth; she had been without it for long enough, and had no further want for icy bitterness.

"I suppose we should get you inside, Lady Elizabeth." Loki said quickly, nodding to himself as he led her back around when he noticed her shiver. He was not bothered by it, of course, but didn't want her catching a cold because of him.

"Yes, thank you for showing me around today." Elizabeth smiled,

* * *

**I'm really confused with this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect, with her being in turmoil about her sudden family and Loki swooping in to make her day no so horrible. I hope she didn't come off as too whiny or self obsessed =( I might come back and rewrite this chapter later, so I'll notify you guys if I do. This has been the hardest chapter to write; I didn't want to make Loki look OOC but I still wanted to put his softer side on display.**

**Reviews are always loved! Let me know what you want to see more of; the love triangle or her family problems. These guys mean the world to me for their reviews-**

**Hall of Amazing:**

**A Stargazer's Lullaby-hope you enjoyed it =D I liked writing that particular scene, I hope you liked reading it ^.^**

**frostbow-I'm so glad you like my writing that much!**

**RosiePosie15-haha thanks! There's plenty more jerkiness where that comes from. ;(**

**prankster-at-heart-hope you didn't have to wait to long =D**


End file.
